


There was happiness because of you

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch dons a mascot's uniform at another big bash game.





	There was happiness because of you

Another game, another opportunity at being X factor sub. 

Seb Gotch waddled around the boundary in the Steven Seagal costume, sometimes doing cartwheels and sometimes just wishing the ground would swallow him up whole. 

He waved to the crowd, but not taking much notice of them because they were all hurricanes fans at this Hobart venue. 

Seb neared the dugout and looked longingly at the empty seat next to Glenn Maxwell. Putting one foot in front of the other, Seb made his way to that seat, hoping that Dave Hussey wasn't paying attention. He needed a sit down, just for a little bit. To rest his big webbed feet.

Then he heard the kids in the crowd screaming SEAGULL SEAGULL SEAGULL and Seb made the mistake of looking at the crowd. 

He sighed and headed over to the fence, signing Steven Seagal on all the mini cricket bats and bucket hats thrust his way. 

Then he caught a familiar face in the crowd. Staring straight at him, smile fixed in a happy grin, her eyes bored into his. 

Seb kept signing autographs while keeping his eyes on the girl. He knew her. He'd seen her at all the games in Victoria, she even had a sign with something weird like "Gotchy keeps it real". Oh, what was her name??? 

Eventually there was an end to the kids demanding autographs but the girl never took her eyes off Seb. He reluctantly forced himself away and joined the rest of the stars players in the dugout. 

While the boys were all on the edge of their seats, rapt in the run chase that looked to be going down to the wire, Seb kept thinking about the girl.

He wanted to talk to her. He needed to say hi, she'd come all the way down to Hobart for him. Maybe she lived down here now? It was a beautiful state, he'd always fancied himself moving down here after cricket. 

Seb fantasised about family holidays and romantic getaways with the girl, either as a couple or maybe she already had a family and he could tag along. He'd love that. Play golf with her husband, beat her kids at beach cricket. 

The game soon finished and the teams shook hands. As Seb was still a seagull, he just watched from the boundary. 

The crowd petered out of the exits and some players dispersed to various parts of the ground to talk to loved ones. 

Seb took the opportunity to head back to where the girl was sitting, praying that she was still there. He got closer and saw she was still in the same seat. Still staring straight at him, her lovely smile beaming at him. 

He saw she was a few rows back so decided to climb over the fence between the playing field and the crowd. Kids scrambled out the way of the giant seagull lumbering clumsily over seats. Seb got closer and closer to the girl, his grin getting bigger and bigger, waving madly at her. 

Then he was right in front of her. 

Seb stared. 

It was a cutout.

He was always so unlucky in love. 


End file.
